westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sessions/Shrouded Valley/15
Narrator: The delvers are locked in mortal combat with the greenskin high command. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 32 Orc Archer (on deck: 28 Ayake) Orcs: Fast-draw 3d6.skill(18) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 ; fast-load 3d6.skill(20,-1) => 3,1,1 = 5 vs (19) or less Critical Success! by 14 B556 Orcs: Move and attack to roll face-up and shoot Mrugnak in the other eye! 3d6.skill(21,1-1-9-2) => 3,1,2 = 6 vs (10) or less Success! by 4 Mrugnak: No defenses! Kevin: Luck? Mrugnak: True! Mrugnak: Luck? Mrugnak: That's LIKE a defense. Orcs: GM noticese the guy is on fire, and has an additional -2 penalty... Mrugnak: That's even MORE like a defense. Orcs: Resist luck! 3d6.skill(21,1-1-9-2-2) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Orcs: Resist luck! 3d6.skill(21,1-1-9-2-2) => 1,4,1 = 6 vs (8) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: Hex hex hex hex hex... Mrugnak: I like fail by 5 Kevin: What's his DR? Kevin: Not that it matters. Orcs: His Ayake? 3d6.skill(6) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (6) or less Failure! by 9 Kevin: (The Orc's, I mean) Orcs: Pretty high. Orcs: But failure is failure. Narrator: The orc archer rolls over, desparately shooting at Mrugnak but missing wide. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 28 Berkun) 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Orc Champion) Berkun: Berkun quickdraws an arrow 3d6.skill(15,1) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 and quick-loads his bow 3d6.skill(21,-1) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (20) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: Move and attack to step back, then run to the side of Brok and shoot him in the lung from the unshielded flank! 3d6.skill(20,2-1+1-2-2-3+1) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Ogre: Brok dodges? 3d6.skill(10,0) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Berkun: Damage is 1d6+4 => 1,4 = (5) AD3 piercing to the vitals! Ogre: Failure by 3. Ogre: 4 penetrates for 12. Ogre: (Ow) Berkun: "Honor and hatred!" Ogre: I don't remember Brok's current HP, actually. But that's not a major wound. GM: Not a major wound. He has 5 HP remaining. Ogre: Less than 1/3. Ogre: He's doomed, he can't catch Berkun. GM: Oops. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Orc Champion (on deck: 26 Connell) Orcs: Move and body slam Berkun 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 DA-4/-2 and extra attack for the same! 3d6.skill(14) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: Dodge and retreat twice! 3d6.skill(11,3-2) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (12) or less Critical Success! B556 3d6.skill(12) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Orcs: 3d6.crit_miss() => 4,6,1 = 11 You drop your weapon (& a cheap weapon breaks). B556 Orcs: 3d6.crit_unarm() => 5,2,6 = 13 You drop your guard: all defenses -2 for the next turn & any Evaluate bonus or Feint penalties against you are doubled. This is obvious to those around you. B557 Orcs: Sigh. Ogre: He only gets one step of retreat, right? O.o 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: "Still dead here, Mrugnak." Connell: Acting! 3d6.skill(15,-5) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Richard) Mrugnak: Sorry lost my token Mrugnak: just scrolling around to find it Ayake: There's a prone archer in front of you sending pointy things at your eye. >.> Mrugnak: Aha! Mrugnak: Thanks. Mrugnak: I whack him! Mrugnak: Twice! Mrugnak: Three times even. One All Out Attack Dual, first attack at his face, second attack split via Dual Weapon Attack at his body. Mrugnak: No bonus to hit a prone guy, he just gets penalties... Mrugnak: Am I back in a dark area? GM: You would be, except the archer himself is on fire. GM: Richard has been busy. Mrugnak: Eheh. Mrugnak: SMASH! Mrugnak: Dual Weapon Attack SMASH! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) vs Face 3d6.attack(23,-5-1) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 Mrugnak: Trovaardig yxa (Axe/Pick) vs Torso 3d6.attack(23,-4-1) => 3,1,2 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 (Auto DA for -2/-1) 5,4,5 = 14 If any damage penetrates DR, treat as major wound. See B420 for major wounds. B556 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) vs Torso 3d6.attack(23,-4-1) => 1,5,1 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 (Auto DA for -2/-1) Orcs: Rolling retreat, dodge, and die! 3d6.skill(12,3-3) => 1,4,2 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 3d6.skill(12,3-3-2) => 4,5,2 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Mrugnak: weheh Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) +1 => 5,4,1,6,3,1 = (20) cr (Armor Div 1/2) Blessed, Trovaardig yxa (Axe/Pick) * Axe +1 => 5,5,2,4,3,1 = (20) cut Blessed Mrugnak: arg GM: Well, he's going to have a face to die with... Mrugnak: Take 1 off each for blessing GM: 11*1.5 => 16.5 Mrugnak: Yes. He can have an open coffin funeral, if it only goes down to about the shoulders. Richard: just open the other end Mrugnak: Orc toes are not pretty. Orcs: Resist major wound! Resist major wound! 3d6.skill(13,3) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 3d6.skill(13,3) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Orcs: "Argh!" 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Richard (on deck: 24 Ogre) Richard: move and torch the archer's bow 3d6.skill(9,0) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 (capped at 9) Orcs: Dodge! 3d6.skill(6,-3) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (3) or less Failure! by 5 Orcs: "No!" Richard: 6d6 => 6,6,6,6,1,6 = (31) burning Narrator: Richard flies into the room, ducking under the door, and ignites the archer's bow. Richard: done 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Ogre (on deck: 32 Orc Archer) whispering to Kevin, You do have a major healing potion. Ogre: "Brok catch you! ...Someday!" 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 32 Orc Archer (on deck: 28 Ayake) Orcs: Resist unconsciousness? 3d6.skill(13) => 1,6,3 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Orcs: Kip-up! 3d6.skill(16,-6) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Orcs: Draw a knife! 3d6.skill(16) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Orcs: "You will-um die-um!" 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 28 Berkun) 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Orc Champion) Berkun: Berkun quickdraws an arrow 3d6.skill(15,1) => 5,6,1 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 and quick-loads his bow 3d6.skill(21,-1) => 1,1,1 = 3 vs (20) or less Critical Success! B556 Berkun: Step back and shoot Champion 1 in the vitals! 3d6.skill(20,2+4-2-1-3+1-4) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 predictive -4/-2 Orcs: Champion dodges! 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 GM: Arrow hits brok? 3d6.skill(9) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Orc Champion (on deck: 26 Connell) Orcs: Step and attack! 3d6.skill(22,-8) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 DA-8/-4 Extra attack! 3d6.skill(14) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Berkun: (remembers that the champion took a critical dodge last turn and would have been hit for 1d6+4 => 6,4 = (10) damage AD3 to the vitals vs DR12) Orcs: (Belated resist major wound to the vitals! 3d6.skill(13,3-5) => 4,3,6 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 belated consciousness check! 3d6.skill(13) => 3,6,4 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Orcs: Well, shhot. Orcs: land face down on a 1! 1d2 => 2 = (2) Orcs: Recover from stun instead! 3d6.skill(13) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: Do nothing, cautiously. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Richard) Mrugnak: Look for more things to smash! Ogre: Like that archer! Mrugnak: Still up? Mrugnak: Or pretending to be up? GM: There's an orc with a knife standing in front of you. Richard: yah, even stoof up Ogre: He got to his feet in one smooth motion, and pulled a knife. GM: Probably pretending. Ogre: Skilled orc. Mrugnak: Faker. Mrugnak: I'll SMASH him until he lies down again. Mrugnak: I mean seriously, he's smashed. He should have the decency to stay smashed. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) vs Face 3d6.attack(23,-5-1) => 2,4,4 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 Mrugnak: SMASH! Mrugnak: Dual Weapon Attack SMASH! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) vs Torso 3d6.attack(23,-4-1) => 3,3,2 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 (Auto DA for -2/-1) Mrugnak: Trovaardig yxa (Axe/Pick) vs Torso 3d6.attack(23,-4-1) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (16) or less Success! by 0 (Auto DA for -2/-1) Orcs: Retreat! Acro-dodge versus the axe! 3d6.skill(16) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Orcs: Dodge the flail to the face! 3d6.skill(6,3) => 4,4,3 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Dodge the axe to the chest! 3d6.skill(6,3+2-2) => 1,5,1 = 7 vs (9) or less Success! by 2 Dodge the flail to the chest! 3d6.skill(6,3-2) => 3,3,3 = 9 vs (7) or less Failure! by 2 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) +1 => 2,5,1,2,3,1 = (14) cr (Armor Div 1/2) Blessed Orcs: Doh! Mrugnak: Face Mrugnak: Crap forgot the blessed in there again Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 5,2,5,2,3 = (17) cr (Armor Div 1/2) Mrugnak: thats torso Orcs: Resist crushing to the face! 3d6.skill(13,3) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 and major wound to the torso! 3d6.skill(13,3) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: Fool! Orcs: Don't die! 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (11) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: If he'd only FALL OVER... Mrugnak: Richard would be next in line :D Orcs: Fall unconscious anyway for -3x HP. Orcs: Ooops. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Richard (on deck: 24 Ogre) Ogre: Really? O.o Richard: I think you can still tell friend from foe, it's after all the foes are dead we worry Ogre: No, he explicitly can't. Richard: ah GM: You think that. Mrugnak: I thought that was a problem caused by the magic backfiring. GM: Richard didn't see that happen. Ogre: But yeah, Richard the Character may not know that. >.> Richard: yar Richard: still Ogre: There's a wall in your way for that move. GM: Pull back about 2 hexes. Richard: there Ogre: Should also be facing NE. Ogre: (You don't get full facing changes at the end of the move, NE is the closest you can get.) Mrugnak: (( unless you moved less than half you rmove )) Richard: can't I turn as I move up the last two yards? Richard: flying move 8 Mrugnak: Facing change happens as you move in to a hex, to face the direction you were moving in. Further facing changes cost 1 move point each. Ogre: With 8 move, that's legal. GM: Great. GM: What are you doing? Richard: and try to burn the champion GM: -3 for posture, -2 for lighting. Richard: burning! 3d6.skill(9,0) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 capped Richard: eh?posture? Ogre: It's a melee attack, posture doesn't affect it. GM: Oh, I can never figure out the jet rules. GM: 'kay. Orcs: Block! 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Ogre: So -2 for light, -4 for move and attack. Richard: plus I would think a 6 hex flame jets plus the burning champ lights it well Richard: er, buring brok Richard: 6d6 => 2,6,1,4,3,6 = (22) GM: Impenetrable magical darkness. Ogre: Burning brok lights brok. Supernatural darkness is a pain. What's your actual skill? Richard: 15 GM: Brok can also defend, dodging at -2. Ogre: Doesn't matter, then. Richard: was attacking the champ GM: Uhm? Okay. Richard: sorry GM: The champ stops moving except for the crispy involuntary muscle movement bits. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Ogre (on deck: 32 Orc Archer) Ogre: BROK SMASH WIZARD! Richard: I'm up 3 hexes GM: He's 9' tall. GM: He can hit your torso at a penalty. Richard: ah Ogre: Legs at no pen? GM: Sure. Ogre: Axesplosion: Committed (Extra Step) attack to the left leg (flank attack), DA -4/2 3d6.skill(17,-4) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Ogre: Defend at -4! Richard: retreating, feaverish dodge 3d6.skill(12,+1+3+2+1-2-2) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (15) or less Success! by 7 for 1FP 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 28 Berkun) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Orc Champion) Berkun: Berkun quickdraws an arrow 3d6.skill(15,1) => 6,4,5 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 and quick-loads his bow 3d6.skill(21,-1) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (20) or less Success! by 12 Berkun: Shoot Brok in the heart! 3d6.skill(21,4+1-1-2-2-3+1-6) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 DA-6/-3 Berkun: Step back. Ogre: Block and Retreat:: 3d6.skill(12,+2+1-3) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 GM: Predictive doesn't apply to block, if you want to hold onto that retreat. Ogre: Right, DA confused me. GM: And retreat doesn't apply to ranged attacks, so you have to anyway. =) Ogre: I like the retreat positioning anyway. Ogre: Oh, heh. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Orc Champion (on deck: 26 Connell) 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: "Still dead here." Connell: Acting! 3d6.skill(15,-5) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Richard) Mrugnak: Gullible? 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,4,4 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Richard's feet are closer anyway! Mrugnak: I see a Richard! Mrugnak: No self control roll, I assume. GM: Nope. Mrugnak: CHAAAARGE with horns. Mrugnak: Sorry richard :/ GM: DX at -2 to avoid the bodies in the way. GM: Or Acrobatics if better. Richard: (( stuuupid bullman!!!!! )) Mrugnak: DX (13) ) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 Includes: -1 for Layered Armor Mrugnak: Plonk! GM: Wow, Cid did something useful. Richard: about time 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Richard (on deck: 24 Ogre) Richard: do I notice he was coming for me? GM: Uhm. GM: Hmmm. Mrugnak: "WAAAUGH!" Ogre: Tactics? GM: Roll Perception at -2 or Tactics. Ogre: Per-Based Tactics? Mrugnak: I'm not sublte. Mrugnak: Ever. Mrugnak: Just sayin. GM: Yes, but you could easily be charging Brok. Mrugnak: This is true! Richard: sadly no, strat maybe? Mrugnak: He knows i'm COMING though. Mrugnak: Just not for whoooom Richard: or observation? GM: Tactics is Strategy -3. Mrugnak: Perception -2 sounds good Richard: 3d6.skill(13,-5) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (8) or less Success! by 0 GM: You suspect Mrugnak might be charging at you. Richard: "oh no! Mrugnak can't tell friend from foe anymore!" GM: Are you doing anything? Richard: burn brok more 3d6.skill(9,0) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (9) or less Failure! by 5 Richard: darn Ogre: Really doesn't matter. Brok is the only standing enemy; he can't reach anyone before the remaining PCs get a full round of attacks on him, and he's at half dodge. GM: Hit Mrugnak? 3d6.skill(9) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 Ogre: I think this fight is over. Ogre: He's out of range to hit Mrugnak. Mrugnak: Aren't I on the other side? Richard: range 6, I'm up 6 Ogre: Because he's six yards up with a six-yard reach. Richard: also, not a ranged attack Richard: melee with reach 6 GM: Okay. Richard: so only if you're in CC would a miss hit GM: We can assume that between the two of them, Berkun and Richard can dispatch Brok before Mrugnak gets to his feet. Fair enough? Richard: yah, he can't catch us Mrugnak: It's debatable, but I think I'm not allowed to take Change Posture actions. GM: You have to be able to. GM: Berserkers who get knocked over don't just throw temper tantriums on the grounds. GM: That's ridiculous. Mrugnak: No, They drag their broken bodies over and chew on your ankles. Mrugnak: Or charge you on hands and knees with their horns in one incident. Richard: even when their legs are fine? GM: I'm good with berserkers being able to stand. Mrugnak: I'm at -80mumble. Ogre: I think you just end up taking all-out change postures. GM: Whatever. Mrugnak: Cewl. GM: Roll to recover from Berserk at -5. Mrugnak: All out change posture does make sense. eheh. Mrugnak: 3d6.skill(12,-5) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (7) or less Failure! by 6 GM: If you fail, Richard and Berkun are your enemies. Mrugnak: Rawr. GM: I thought your Berserk was 15? No matter. Mrugnak: Oh. Mrugnak: crap Mrugnak: yes, it's the bad temper that's 12. Well, fail by 3 instead :/ 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: Fast-draw and load his bow 3d6.skill(16) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: "What now? Mrugnak is still in a rage!" 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: Slide forward. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Richard.) Mrugnak: all out change postures! GM: You already did that. Mrugnak: Oh! Mrugnak: Chaaaaaaarge then. Mrugnak: Berkun looks closer. Mrugnak: and on the ground! Mrugnak: Striker (Horns; Impaling) 3d6.attack(15,-2-1) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (12) or less Failure! by 4 Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: -2 for darkness, -1 for size difference Mrugnak: if darkness is more, I fail by more. Mrugnak: Guess that's everything. Mrugnak: *** GM: Good enough. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Richard. (on deck: 28 Berkun) Richard: hmm, do I know if 'zerkers are immune to the daze spell? GM: Thaumatology roll at -6, I think. Richard: 3d6.skill(18,-6) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 to know GM: You're not entirely sure. Richard: Fast-Draw Arrow 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (16) or less Success! by 0 Richard: boffer Richard: "run while I try to daze him!" Richard: and load 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Richard: (( there is a good chance berkun can still fly )) Berkun: Would never think of it. Mrugnak: True! Berkun: "This ends now!" Move and attack! Berkun: Berkun quickdraws an arrow 3d6.skill(15,1) => 2,6,3 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 and quick-loads his bow 3d6.skill(21,-1) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (20) or less Success! by 13 Mrugnak: However, he WOULD think of sinking an arrow in my brain. Mrugnak: Although he KNOWS that only annoys me. Richard: ... Mrugnak: What? Mrugnak: Hey, the one that's already there isn't slowing me down any :D Richard: yah, this is why it seems a bad idea Berkun: Shoot Mrugnak in the foot with his cutting arrow! 3d6.skill(21,1-1-4-2) => 2,2,2 = 6 vs (15) or less Success! by 9 and fall back! Mrugnak: Oooo Mrugnak: Good luck with that! Ogre: I don't think that *can* do enough damage to cripple a foot. Mrugnak: DR 12/10 Mrugnak: needs to do 30/4 => 7 GM: Bow with armor piercing! Richard: wasn't someone pounding on them before? or was that legs? GM: Legs. Mrugnak: Legs. Didn't work. GM: Damage is 1d6+4 => 1,4 = (5) AD2 vs DR12 GM: Poink! Mrugnak: Newp. And he doesn't have luck, does he. GM: Actually, he does, but he'll hold on to it for now. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Mrugnak: Dood really needs to quickdraw two at a time and DWA me. Mrugnak: Only -1 on the quickdraw cuz he has both advantages, only -2 on the DWA because of Heroic Archer. Connell: Is it possible to Move and roll Leadership? GM: At -4, sure! Connell: Shift back to Faun form in either case, though. Connell: "Mrugnak! Calm down!" Connell: Leadership (Default): 3d6.skill(9,-4) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (5) or less Failure! by 3 Connell: Nope! Connell: ### 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Richard.) Mrugnak: Helooooo target. Mrugnak: It's -2 for light out here? GM: -3 at that point - farther from dead burning things. Mrugnak: Horncharge! Mrugnak: I keep forgetting this is an allout attack! Mrugnak: Determined horn charge! Mrugnak: Striker (Horns; Impaling) 3d6.attack(15,+4) => 6,4,4 = 14 vs (17) or less Success! by 3 (Auto DA for -2/-1) Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: -3 Mrugnak: for light Mrugnak: so no AutoDA Mrugnak: and -1 for size! Mrugnak: Crappit Mrugnak: That's still success though. Mrugnak: 15+4-3-1 => 15 Berkun: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(11,3-1) => 4,6,2 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Berkun: "Ole!" 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Richard. (on deck: 28 Berkun) Kevin (enter): 18:24 Mark: Booting '(265) Kevin' from room... Kevin (exit): 18:24 Attempting to assign the role of PLAYER to (278) Kevin... Richard: SA + daze shouting -1 FP 3d6.skill(20,-1-2) => 1,2,6 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 for 2 FP, fire next turn Richard: taking from power item 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: Berkun quickdraws an arrow 3d6.skill(15,1) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 and quick-loads his bow 3d6.skill(21,-1) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (20) or less Success! by 6 Berkun: Move and attack, shooting Mrugnak in the foot again! 3d6.skill(21,1-1+1-4-2-2) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Berkun: Damage is 1d6+4 => 2,4 = (6) Berkun: Poink! 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: Step! Can still see Mrugnak! Try more Leadership! Connell: "No, really, calm down, I mean it!" Connell: More Leadership: 3d6.skill(9,0) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Connell: Or not! Connell: ### 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Richard.) Mrugnak: "GRAAAGH RAAGH" Mrugnak: 3 to turn around Mrugnak: (3 move) Mrugnak: Just checking if I have enough to wheel around and whack him. Looks like I do. Mrugnak: Horn slam, Determined, again. Mrugnak: -3 for light, -1 for size, I will remember that. Mrugnak: Striker (Horns; Impaling) 3d6.attack(15,+4-3-1) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Conditional: -1 for Size Berkun: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(11,3) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Richard. (on deck: 28 Berkun) Richard: shoot him! 3d6.skill(18,+4-3-3) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Richard: HT-7 or be dazed Mrugnak: HT (13) ) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (7) or less Failure! by 1 Includes: +1 for Fit GM: So. GM: Does Berserk protect against Daze? GM: I really don't know. Mrugnak: No Mrugnak: pe Mrugnak: Stun and shock Mrugnak: conciousness is saved against at +4, but Daze isn't ko Mrugnak: (I looked it up when Ted mentioned it) GM: Looks like it to me. GM: So Mrugnak stops moving. Mrugnak: "RAAA- Durrrr." ** Connell walks up to Mrugnak, looking concerned and waving a hand in front of the minotaur's face. "What did you DO to him?" ** GM: I'm going to assume that 1 minute of looking at the wall, doing nothing, is enough to force Mrugnak out of a daze state. ** Richard does a happy dance while reaching for some paut ** Berkun: "I distrust this magic. Will he break free?" Berkun: "Or will he stupider forever..." Berkun: BRB kitchen emergency Mrugnak: Out of a daze or out of a Bersker? Mrugnak: eek Richard: "I can maintain it, but sooner or later we have to let him out Richard: "I suggest be we be out of sight when he does come out Connell: So Mrugnak ends up non-berserk and making 'do I die' rolls? ** Richard drinks some paut unless we're still on combat rounds ** Berkun: back GM: Not in combat any more. GM: Mrugnak is out the daze state. GM: Needs to roll against death and stuff. Mrugnak: Death? Connell: Berserk state. Mrugnak: HT (13) ) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Includes: +1 for Fit Mrugnak: Conciousness? Mrugnak: HT (13) ) => 5,2,4 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Includes: +1 for Fit GM: Well, Mrugnak is okay. GM: Other than being one-eyed again. GM: And horribly bruised. GM: And cut up. GM: and not capable of moving. Mrugnak: "Urg. Ow. Bad juju man bad." GM: And likely to die in a few hours. Connell: We have all kinds of healing we need to do, and need to wait until tomorrow before we can do it... Berkun: Goes around cutting throats to be sure. Mrugnak: I have a major healing potion left. I think. Berkun: "The orcs have some potions. They may be healing. And did we not recover some from the ogres?" Richard: heal ayake loud, lots of gestures -2 FP -5+3) => 1,3,4 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 costing 4 FP total for 12 HP Berkun: Searches Cid's pack. "He said he had some. They did him little good..." ** Richard drinks more paut ** Connell: -9 to heal Ayake with major healing. GM: Right. Richard: eh? I have not healed him yet Richard: I don't think Connell: Doesn't matter who tries, penalties accrue. GM: I think you have. Connell: And Connell's been doing it all day. Richard: supposed to be per caster, in that case take one more FP Berkun: Pours 3 minor healing potions on Ayake 3d6+6 => 2,5,4,6 = (17) and on Mrugnak (3d6+6)*3 => 45 GM: Do we let him talk? I'll take a vote. Richard: well, strike it if we have a ton of pots GM: Nope, that's all the potions. GM: That are known to be healing by Berkun, anyway. Richard: ayake positive? Connell: Yeah GM: Okay, so Ayake is nominally conscious. GM: Cid is dead. GM: Mrugnak is... still dying? But less so. GM: Yep, still dying. Connell: ...triple-proof fine dwarven plate, right? Richard: (( my first aid is higest at 15? )) GM: Richard, Berkun, and Connell are mildly wounded. Connell: ((Do we get time to rest?)) Connell: I mean, I prefer not to do this round-by-round. Richard: I have one more major healing pot as well GM: You can spend a certain amount of time doing stuff. Connell: If we get time to rest, we do, and healing spells get cast, and we come out alive but ow. Connell: If we get interrupted, it's best to just get to that point. GM: You know there are goblins on the walls. And Connell reported orcs below. Richard: first aid on the big guy 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Richard: only 1HP at this TL? GM: 1d6-1 => 6,-1 = (5) GM: multiplied by 3... so 15. Connell: "Right. Ayake, Berkun. Barricade the doors, and keep an eye out. Use the ogre corpses, I think that'll work. Richard, I'm going to need your help here." Mrugnak: Woo! Berkun: "There are some stairs going down here. Richard: what is the penalty to heal mrugnak? Connell: The goal: Richard and Connell together cast Great Healing on Mrugnak, ceremonially. Berkun: And this room has no door." Connell: Or if not ceremonially, then with Richard leding Connell the energy. GM: -3 for Mrugnak, actually. Connell: (I think that works) ** Mrugnak digs out his Major Healing bottomless potion. ** Richard: what is he at now? ** Mrugnak dangles it by the little string. "Mrugnak got." ** Mrugnak: -27 Richard: (( pots are 3x on him too? )) Mrugnak: yur Richard: hmm Mrugnak: Average 21. Wont' take him out of negatives. Mrugnak: I'll luck it, but it's not great. Connell: -3 for Major, no penalty for Minor? Richard: (( I was a dunce and forgot share ST, and I can't have great healing as I'm a mage )) GM: Right. Connell: ((Right.)) GM: Connell can turn him into a plant and heal him that way. Connell: So, Richard's Minor Healing for 6 heals 18. Connell: That was done once already today. Connell: I thought. Richard: I'd have to check the logs GM: My notes say that was only done to Cid. Connell: If not, we get a broken giant freaking pumpkin with horns. GM: Yeah, me too. Connell: Followed by an unbroken giant freaking pumpkin with horns. Connell: Followed by a Mrugnak. GM: ... Connell: It turns him into a plant with the same mass. Richard: heh Mrugnak: And dood. Mrugnak: Have you seen gourds? Mrugnak: It's easy to get one with horns. Mrugnak: And warts. Connell: So we're talking giant country fair pumpkin here. Mrugnak: And a horrible face. Connell: Real blue ribbon, grade-A, black angus pumpkin. Richard: I can take the -3 for major, so that'd be 12x3=36 GM: Can we just assume you still the ornate, fine plate armor and various magical trinkets from the goblin high command, along with their lbs and lbs of gold and silver, and bail out of there before the goblin and orc hordes come up the stairs? Connell: I like this plan. Mrugnak: If I can be made mobile, sure. Richard: yes Connell: Along with the fine, triple-proof dwarven plate and fine longsword. Richard: I make thee mobile! Connell: Double-proof? Connell: Something-proof. Mrugnak: Whiskey! GM: Fine, ornate, double-proof dwarven steel armor. 2 sets. Mrugnak: We definitely steal their whiskey. GM: Actually, 3 with Cid's. Richard: 18 energy in my power item is plenty for heals + flights and then we flee with loots Connell: (Cid's was the set I was referring to.) Richard: not to mention the meteoric weapons!!! GM: Only the meteoric shortsword. GM: The hammer is enchanted, though. Richard: nice GM: The annihilating falcon was an effect of the Orc Champion - it's just a fine broadsword otherwise. Connell: Fine broadswords are expensive loot! Connell: I think we load up with as much treasure as we can carry and then get the heck out of Dodge. Richard: I can set the castle on fire before we leave Richard: yah, that's the plan GM: I'll tally up the loot and add up CP sometime this week. Mrugnak: I think that might be asking for a little much, but I like your style :D Richard: well, I will try :) Connell: Are we worried about the CP, except in the abstract? GM: I'll give your new characters a bonus based on your final CP totals: probably set starting points to 215+1/5th your CP. GM: And extra wealth equal to 1/10000th your final wealth. Connell: Awesome.